À Primeira Vista
by Arine-san
Summary: Nick conhece uma coelha num bar e acaba se envolvendo por ela. Mas o que sentia poderia ser realmente amor? Existia, de fato, algo como amor à primeira vista?


**Algo Novo**

 **The club isn't the best place to find a lover so the bar is where I go**

 **(** **A balada não é o melhor lugar para se achar um amor, então eu vou para o bar)**

 **Me and my friends at the table doing shots**

 **(** **Eu e meus amigos na mesa tomando shots)**

 **Drinking fast and then we talk slow**

 **(** **Bebendo cada vez mais rápido, então falamos devagar)**

Nick fora arrastado por seu melhor amigo a um bar, que, naquele momento, era um dos mais famosos em Zootopia. Finnick era assim. Quando decidia alguma coisa, se não conseguisse convencer seus amigos a acompanhá-lo, simplesmente os arrastava junto, mesmo que alguns desses amigos não gostassem muito de bebidas alcoólicas.

O pior de tudo é que ele fazia amizade com as pessoas no local e acabava se embebedando com eles, esquecendo por completo de seus referidos amigos. Naquele dia o escolhido da vez fora Nick e ele realmente não gostava de bebidas fortes, portanto nunca teria concordado em participar de uma aposta de quem conseguia beber mais.

Sacudindo a cabeça em desânimo, ele saiu da mesa em que Finnick se embebedava com esses novos conhecidos e sentou num banco encostado ao balcão do bar. Na próxima vez ele, definitivamente, não acompanharia Finnick.

\- Quero uma cerveja. – Ele disse ao barman. Já que estava ali, ao menos beberia algo antes de ir embora. O barman o serviu e ele levava seu copo à boca quando alguém o empurrou e o fez derrubar mais da metade de sua bebida. Por sorte a cerveja não caíra em cima dele. Nick se virou para reclamar com a pessoa que o empurrar, mas parou sem reação ao ver a coelha de olhos ametista que o encarava.

 **Come over and start up a conversation with just me**

 **(** **Venha aqui e comece uma conversa só comigo)**

 **And trust me, I'll give it a chance**

 **(** **E confie em mim, eu vou dar uma chance agora)**

\- Me desculpe. – Ela pediu envergonhada. – Eu sabia que não devia ter seguido o conselho das minhas amigas. Nunca usei saltos. – Disse constrangida enquanto os olhos de Nick a analisavam. Ela usava uma calça jeans justa e uma blusa cor de rosa, além dos sapatos de salto pretos.

\- Não tem problema. – Respondeu Nick num dar de ombros, com um sorriso amistoso. – Só caiu um pouco de cerveja no chão. – A coelha olhou para o copo dele e depois o encarou com um sorriso tímido.

\- Eu derrubei quase o copo todo. – Ela insistiu. – Vou te pagar outra bebida.

\- Não precisa. – Disse a raposa parecendo estar encantado pela coelha.

\- Eu insisto. – Nick não queria aceitar, mas tentava pensar numa maneira de mantê-la ali, conversando com ele.

\- Eu aceito, se você for beber comigo. – Ele sorriu ao ver as bochechas dela corando. Aquilo era um bom sinal, não? A coelha parecia estar em conflito. Não parecia ser da cidade grande. Provavelmente estava avaliando se seria sábio beber com uma raposa que acabara de conhecer.

\- Ok. – Ela disse por fim, sorrindo de maneira um pouco mais confiante. – Aceito beber com você.

\- Ótimo. – Nick puxou o banco que estava ao seu lado para mais perto de si para que ela pudesse se sentar. Bem mais perto do que ela imaginara a princípio. Suas pernas ficavam se tocando e os braços também. Uma música alta começou a tocar e Nick teve que se debruçar sobre ela para poder falar bem perto de sua orelha. – Você ainda não me disse seu nome. – Ele podia sentir o corpo dela esquentando com a proximidade do seu e isso lhe deu uma sensação de satisfação, já que era a causa disso.

\- É Judy Hopps. – Ela respondeu encarando-o e seus focinhos quase se tocaram. – E o seu? – Nick teve que fazer um esforço para não beijá-la. O que diabos estava acontecendo? Isso nunca acontecera antes, ainda mais com uma fêmea de outra espécie.

\- Nick Wilde, ao seu dispor. – Judy deu uma risada que ele considerou encantadora. "Se só a risada dela lhe dava aquelas sensações, o que aconteceria se ela o beijasse?" Pensou enquanto ela pedia as bebidas. "Uau! Ela era decidida." Aquilo só encantava Nick mais ainda. O que importava que ela fosse de outra espécie? Estavam em Zootopia. Ele já vira casais inter-espécies por aí. Por que ele não poderia gostar de uma coelha? Estavam em pleno século vinte e um, afinal. – E então, por que suas amigas te fizeram usar salto? – Ele perguntou bebendo um gole de sua cerveja enquanto Judy bebia seu refrigerante. Definitivamente ela não era dali. Ele nunca vira alguém bebendo refrigerante naquele tipo de bar.

\- Bom, você já deve ter notado que não sou daqui. – Ela disse um pouco constrangida. – Essa é a primeira vez que venho a Zootopia e minhas amigas acharam que seria uma boa ideia se eu fosse com elas a um bar pra ver como as coisas funcionavam por aqui. – Nick provavelmente não teria escolhido um bar para apresentar a cidade a alguém que nunca fora até lá, mas ficava feliz que as amigas dela pensassem diferente. – Então elas me emprestaram essas roupas e disseram que eu tinha que usar saltos porque sou muito baixinha e os outros animais iam me achar insignificante no meio da multidão. – Quem eram essas amigas? Só podiam estar loucas pra dizer algo assim a Judy. Ela não era nenhum pouco insignificante.

\- E onde estão essas amigas que não se preocupam ao perceber que você está demorando tanto a voltar? – Ele queria dar uma boa olhada nelas. Provavelmente eram um bando de horrorosas para dizer aquelas coisas a Judy. – A coelha deu um bom gole em seu refrigerante e respirou fundo antes de responder.

\- Eu preciso confessar uma coisa, Nick. – A raposa olhou para ela com suspeita. O que poderia ser? Ela não poderia estar prestes a fazer uma confissão de amor ou algo do tipo já que acabaram de se conhecer.

\- Hm. O que foi, Cenourinha? – O apelido saiu de seus lábios antes de ele sequer pensar no estava dizendo. Judy corou, mas não pareceu desgostar do apelido.

\- Minhas amigas meio que me desafiaram a falar com você. – Judy queria desaparecer dali. Claro. Elas só a desafiaram porque a coelha estava olhando para Nick toda hora, mas, mesmo assim, era algo constrangedor de se admitir.

\- Então você derrubou minha cerveja de propósito pra poder falar comigo? – A raposa perguntou confuso. Então aquilo era apenas uma brincadeira entre ela e suas amigas?

\- Não. – Disse Judy rapidamente segurando o braço dele, com receio de que Nick se levantasse e fosse embora com raiva dela. – Eu realmente não sei andar de saltos. Isso é verdade. – Nick olhou para a pata dela em seu braço e se acalmou um pouco

\- O que exatamente vocês apostaram? – Perguntou Nick encarando-a, sério, mas sem fazer qualquer movimento para se libertar da pata dela.

\- Minhas amigas sabem que... Bem... Que eu nunca, hm... Saí com um macho. – Judy disse ficando vermelha da cabeça aos pés. E Nick deu um sorriso de canto. Aquela informação não lhe soara tão ruim assim.

\- Você nunca saiu...? Como assim? Você nunca beijou ninguém ou... A outra parte? – Ele indagou ainda sorrindo, sabendo que aquilo a deixaria mais envergonhada. Mas depois do que a jovem coelha fizera, merecia um pouco de constrangimento.

\- A outra parte. – Ela respondeu desviando os olhos dos dele e Nick sentiu seu coração disparar. Ela nunca estivera com um macho.

\- E qual era o plano de vocês? Eu seria sua primeira vítima? – O sorriso de Nick se tornou malicioso. – Hein, Cenourinha? – Ele tocou o queixo dela, fazendo com que a coelha o encarasse.

\- Talvez. – Judy respondeu num sussurro, assentindo com a cabeça.

\- Uau. – Nick comentou com um aceno de cabeça. – E eu me preocupando por estar bebendo com uma presa quando nem sequer sou o predador... – Judy soltou o braço dele, desceu do banco e começou a se afastar. Estava muito envergonhada e não sabia o que a levara a contar tudo aquilo a um estranho. – Ei, aonde a senhorita pensa que vai? – Nick perguntou levantando e segurando o braço dela para impedir que se afastasse.

\- Eu... – Judy só queria se afastar de Nick. Não sabia por que lhe revelara tudo, mas sabia que aquilo era humilhante. Praticamente pedir a um predador que a devore.

 **Now take my hand, stop, put Van The Man on the jukebox**

 **(** **Agora pegue a minha mão, pare, coloque Van Morrisson para tocar)**

 **And then we start to dance, and now I'm singing like**

 **(** **E aí nós começamos a dançar, e agora estou cantando, tipo)**

\- Já desistiu da aposta? – Ele perguntou de maneira sedutora e Judy não soube como responder. – Você, ao menos, poderia dançar comigo antes de me dispensar. – Vários pensamentos começaram a surgir na mente dela. A começar pelo fato de ter se deixado convencer por suas amigas a tentar dormir com um estranho. Afinal, o que sabia sobre Nick? – Não precisa ter medo, Cenourinha. – A raposa disse soltando o braço dela. – Não faremos nada que você não queira. – Ele nunca precisara obrigar nenhuma fêmea a sair com ele. Não começaria agora. Judy pensava no que deveria fazer.

\- Ok. – Ela concordou por fim. – Acho que não posso dispensar você antes de uma dança. – Disse com um sorriso envergonhado. – Ainda mais depois de ter começado tudo isso.

\- É exatamente o que eu penso. – Nick respondeu sorrindo e puxando-a pela cintura para encostar seu corpo ao dela. – Afinal, por que eu fui o escolhido? – Ele indagou enquanto começavam a se mover no ritmo da música.

\- Eu gosto de vermelho. – Ela disse brincando, fazendo-o gargalhar.

\- Você está brincando comigo, não é? – Nick insistiu encarando-a profundamente.

\- Sim, estou. – Judy passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele para que pudessem ficar mais próximos.

\- Então me diga a verdade. – Ele pediu num sussurro, encostando seu rosto ao dela.

\- Talvez mais tarde. – A coelha respondeu fechando os olhos e se deixando levar pelo momento. Cada vez mais achava que Nick era o cara certo.

* * *

 **Girl, you know I want your love**

 **(** **Garota, você sabe que quero seu amor)**

 **Your love was handmade for somebody like me**

 **(** **Seu amor foi feito na medida para alguém como eu)**

 **Come on now, follow my lead, I may be crazy, don't mind me**

 **(** **Vamos lá, me siga, eu posso ser louco, não ligue)**

Judy se lembrava de ter entrado num táxi com Nick, mas não se lembrava de já ter se sentido daquele jeito antes. De alguma forma chegaram à casa da raposa e foram parar na cama dele. Os beijos de Nick tiravam a razão de Judy, enquanto as patas dele tiravam suas roupas. Para Judy, a sensação do corpo de Nick imprensando o seu na cama, era como estar flutuando no meio do oceano sentindo apenas o movimento das ondas. E Nick não parava de beijar seu corpo e não parava de tocá-la.

Judy, como Nick já sabia, nunca estivera naquele tipo de situação antes, mas a jovem percebera que devia apenas se deixar levar por seus instintos, pois seu corpo parecia saber exatamente o que fazer para deixar Nick maluco.

\- Cenourinha... – Chamou Nick parando de beijá-la por um momento, o que para ela pareceu uma eternidade. – Você tem certeza de que é isso que você quer? – Judy gemeu frustrada e começou a puxar a camisa dele. Nick rapidamente a ajudou a removê-la, permitindo que seus corpos se tocassem plenamente.

 **Say: Boy, let's not talk too much**

 **(** **Diga, garoto, não vamos falar muito)**

 **Grab on my waist and put that body on me**

 **(** **Pegue a minha cintura e coloque seu corpo sobre o meu)**

 **Come on now, follow my lead**

 **(Vamos lá, me siga)**

 **Come, come on now, follow my lead**

 **(Vamos, vamos lá, me siga)**

\- Parece que eu tenho alguma dúvida? – Ela perguntou acariciando o pelo dele e o abraçando.

\- Não. – Nick respondeu rindo e beijando o rosto dela. – Parece que você quer me devorar.

\- Na verdade quero que você me devore. – A raposa a encarou boquiaberto.

\- Você certamente não soa como uma coelha que nunca fez isso. – Nick comentou tecendo uma trilha de beijos pelo pescoço dela, até chegar à sua boca.

\- Nunca fiz. – Ela respondeu corando um pouco enquanto seu corpo se contorcia sob o dele. – Mas você também nunca tinha me beijado. – Nick riu novamente.

\- Então eu sou o culpado de tudo isso? – Judy assentiu beijando-o. – Agora que conheço meu poder, sempre vou fazer uso dele. – Ele brincou, embora brincadeiras fossem a última coisa que passassem por sua cabeça.

* * *

 **I'm in love with the shape of you**

 **(** **Estou apaixonado pelo seu corpo)**

 **We push and pull like a magnet do**

 **(** **Como ímãs, nossa atração nos faz ir e voltar)**

 **Although my heart is falling too**

 **(** **Mesmo que meu coração esteja se apaixonando também)**

 **I'm in love with your body**

 **(** **Estou apaixonado pelo seu corpo)**

\- Por que você não me disse que íamos ficar presos? – Perguntou Judy rindo ofegante.

\- Acho que eu não estava pensando muito bem com esses olhos roxos me encarando desse jeito. – Nick respondeu beijando-a. A coelha estava deitada sobre o corpo dele e teriam que permanecer assim durante algum tempo.

\- Por quanto tempo temos que ficar assim? – Ela perguntou erguendo um pouco seu corpo, o que fez Nick dar um gemido baixo, devido à sensação que o movimento do corpo dela causava ao seu.

\- Se você continuar se mexendo desse jeito vai demorar muito tempo. – Nick disse com um sorriso malicioso e a coelha se mexeu novamente, surpreendendo-o. – Judy... – Gemeu Nick.

\- Já que estamos presos mesmo, não vejo porque não aproveitar. – Judy disse acariciando o peito dele e movendo seu corpo contra o da raposa.

\- Você tem toda a razão. – Disse Nick sorrindo e voltando a beijá-la. Aquela seria uma longa noite.

* * *

 **And last night you were in my room**

 **(** **Na noite passada você estava no meu quarto)**

 **And now my bedsheets smell like you**

 **(** **E agora meus lençóis têm o seu cheiro)**

 **Every day discovering something brand new**

 **(** **Todos os dias descobrindo algo novo)**

 **I'm in love with your body**

 **(** **Estou apaixonado pelo seu corpo)**

Nick acordou no dia seguinte um pouco perdido ao notar que Judy não estava mais com ele. Onde ela poderia ter ido? Será que saíra da casa dele às pressas por haver se arrependido de ter passado a noite com uma raposa? Mas... Não podia ser, não é? Ele se questionou enquanto esfregava os olhos e respirava fundo. O cheiro dela ainda estava bastante presente em seu quarto e nos lençóis; misturado ao seu. E, além disso, ele podia sentir o cheiro de café vindo da cozinha. Isso só podia significar que ela ainda estava lá.

A raposa levantou e colocou uma bermuda antes de ir para a cozinha. Encontrou Judy sentada à mesa bebendo uma xícara de café e comendo alguns biscoitos. A coelha usava apenas a camisa que ele usara no dia anterior para cobrir sua nudez. Nick sorriu e pegou a xícara das mãos dela para beber um gole do café.

\- Ei, seu abusado. – Resmungou Judy tentando permanecer séria, mas falhando miseravelmente. – Esse café é meu. – O sorriso que surgia nos lábios dela, cresceu.

 **Oh I, oh I, oh I, oh I**

 **(** **Ah eu, ah eu, ah eu, ah eu)**

 **I'm in love with your body**

 **(** **Estou apaixonado pelo seu corpo)**

 **Every day discovering something brand new**

 **(** **Todos os dias descobrindo algo novo)**

 **I'm in love with your body**

 **(** **Estou apaixonado pelo seu corpo)**

\- Teoricamente ele é meu já que você usou o pó de café que já tinha aqui em casa. – Ele respondeu dando um selinho nela e sentando na cadeira ao seu lado. – Tudo dentro dessa casa é meu.

\- Até eu? – Ela indagou estreitando os olhos para ele fingindo estar com raiva.

\- Claro. – Nick confirmou sorrindo e bebendo mais um gole de café. – E essa camisa também é minha. – Ele afirmou brincalhão, devolvendo a xícara para ela.

\- Hm. Você quer que eu tire a sua camisa então? – Judy perguntou abrindo o primeiro botão e Nick engoliu em seco.

\- Não sabia desse seu lado sedutor, Cenourinha. – A raposa aproximou sua cadeira da dela e passou as patas pela cintura dela, puxando-a para perto de si.

\- Eu não podia entregar o jogo todo de uma vez, não é? – Nick riu junto com ela.

\- Acho que tenho muitas coisas a descobrir ainda, certo? – Judy assentiu sorrindo. – Adoro surpresas. – Nick a puxou para o seu colo e Judy Se acomodou, envolvendo-o pelo pescoço antes de beijá-lo. Nick imaginou que devia estar fazendo algo certo já que Judy parecia não querer se afastar dele. – Parece que alguém tem um fetiche por predadores... – Ele comentou rindo enquanto a beijava e sentiu que a coelha ficara tensa em seu colo. – O que foi, Cenourinha? – Ele perguntou preocupado, com receio de tê-la magoado. Judy estava completamente vermelha.

\- Não é por predadores. – Ela disse num sussurro sem encará-lo.

\- O quê? – Nick insistiu. – Não entendi.

\- Não tenho um fetiche por predadores. – A coelha falou um pouco mais confiante. – Eu acho que... Sempre achei raposas interessantes, mas não a ponto de... Hm... Ir pra cama com elas.

\- Então como explica o que aconteceu entre nós? – Nick indagou confuso.

\- Eu não sei. – Judy respondeu encarando-o, envergonhada. – Acho que alguma coisa em você me atraiu.

\- Tipo o quê? – Ele não se achava excepcionalmente atraente nem nada do tipo. Na verdade se achava bem simples. O que poderia ter atraído Judy?

\- Hm... Desde o começo você me chamou a atenção naquele bar. – Judy disse refletindo. – Acho que o fato de você parecer não se encaixar com seus amigos me atraiu um pouco, porque às vezes me sinto assim. Mas... – A coelha segurou o rosto dele e o encarou sorrindo. – Acho que seus olhos me atraíram muito mais. E a maneira como foi gentil comigo mesmo depois de eu ter lhe explicado sobre a aposta. – Nick sorria pra ela, prestes a beijá-la. – Acho que tenho um fetiche por você. – Ela concluiu deixando-o surpreso.

Nick sentiu seu coração acelerar. O que era isso? Aquela coelha era tão sincera com ele que o deixava desnorteado. Nunca saíra com alguém que o fizesse se sentir desse jeito com tão poucas palavras. Com algumas trocas de olhares.

\- Então, Cenourinha, acho que temos um problema, porque eu também tenho um fetiche por você. – Judy sorriu e Nick podia jurar que via algumas lágrimas se formando nos cantos dos olhos dela, mas a coelha o beijou antes que ele pudesse confirmar e ele se deixou levar pelos beijos dela.

* * *

 **One week in we let the story begin**

 **(** **Uma semana depois, deixamos a história começar)**

 **We're going out on our first date**

 **(** **Estamos saindo no nosso primeiro encontro)**

O casal andava pelas ruas, ambos aparentando uma perfeita tranquilidade, mas Nick ainda estava desnorteado com o que Judy lhe dissera. Ela parecia estar despreocupada, alheia ao que causara a ele, mas a raposa sabia que não era culpa dela. Eles se conheciam a menos de um dia, ela não poderia imaginar que ele ficaria tão abalado com a notícia.

 **Flashback**

\- Então é a primeira vez que veio a Zootopia. Planeja ficar por quanto tempo? – Nick indagou lhe dando um beijo no pescoço enquanto a coelha se espreguiçava em sua cama.

\- Vou embora no próximo fim de semana. – A coelha respondeu abraçando-o e beijando-o no rosto, distraída, sem perceber que Nick ficara tenso.

\- Você vai embora na semana que vem? – Ele insistiu afastando seu rosto do dela para poder encará-la.

\- Bom... Sim. – Judy disse um pouco envergonhada. – Eu vou começar meu treinamento na academia policial mais perto da minha casa.

\- Você vai ser policial? – A raposa indagou surpresa.

\- Se tudo der certo, vou ser a primeira coelha da polícia. – Ela falou com um sorriso de canto. – Você acha que não sou capaz? – Judy olhava para ele como se receasse sua resposta.

\- Não é isso, Cenourinha. Só fiquei surpreso. – Nick estava mais do que surpreso, mas não com o fato de ela querer se tornar uma policial. Sua surpresa se devia ao fato de descobrir que só teria uma semana para ficar com ela. – Não pensei que fosse partir tão cedo. – A coelha arregalou os olhos, um pouco surpresa também. Em sua cabeça, Nick encararia a noite deles como apenas isso. E no entanto...

\- Desculpe, Nick. – Ela pediu corando. – Agora que parei pra pensar nisso, eu deveria ter dito isso desde o princípio. – Nick sacudiu a cabeça com um sorriso triste nos lábios. – Isso é um problema?

\- Não. – Ele respondeu beijando seus lábios. – Só temos menos tempo para aproveitar. – Nick não iria estragar aqueles poucos dias que tinham se preocupando com algo que ainda não acontecera.

 **Fim do Flashback**

\- Para onde vamos? – Judy indagou, tirando-o de seus devaneios.

\- Aonde você quer ir? – A raposa indagou com um pequeno sorriso.

\- Estou com fome. E você? – Ela perguntou num dar de ombros. Podia sentir que havia algo de errado com Nick, mas não seria presunçosa a ponto de achar que era o motivo disso.

\- Então já sei onde te levar. – Nick respondeu puxando-a pela mão.

* * *

 **You and me are thrifty, so go all you can eat**

 **(Eu e você somos econômicos, então vamos a um Tudo Que Você Consegue Comer)**

 **Fill up your bag and I fill up a plate**

 **(** **Você enche a sua bolsa, eu encho o meu prato)**

\- Esse é o melhor hambúrguer vegetariano que eu já comi. – Judy falou com a boca cheia, fazendo-o rir.

\- Eu sabia que ia gostar.

\- Não tem esse tipo de coisa no lugar de onde eu vim. – As palavras dela trouxeram um pouco de tristeza a raposa.

\- Talvez você pudesse ficar. – Ele disse sem pensar e a coelha lhe lançou um olhar angustiado.

\- Eu gostaria disso, Nick. Mais do que você pensa. – Ela respondeu ficando um pouco triste também. – Mas eu já me inscrevi na academia antes de vir pra cá. – Judy explicou segurando a pata dele. Nick suspirou e tentou sorrir.

\- Desculpe, Cenourinha. Não sei o que estou dizendo. – Nick falou apertando a pata dela suavemente. – Acho que esqueci que você já tinha uma vida antes de me conhecer... – Aquilo a magoou um pouco. Não queria que Nick pensasse que estava apenas usando-o.

 **We talk for hours and hours about the sweet and the sour**

 **(** **Conversamos por horas e horas sobre os altos e baixos)**

 **And how your family is doing okay**

 **(** **E como a sua família está indo bem)**

\- Nick... – Ela começou, mas ele a interrompeu.

\- Esqueça o que eu disse. – A raposa pediu num dar de ombros. – Fale mais sobre o lugar de onde veio. O que sua família faz? – Judy queria continuar o assunto, mas achou melhor seguir o exemplo dele e focar em outra coisa.

\- Meus pais têm uma fazenda. Cultivamos as melhores verduras e legumes da região. Sem mencionar o mirtilo. – Judy explicou com um pequeno sorriso.

\- Mirtilo? – Nick indagou um pouco mais animado. – Eu adoro mirtilo. É a coisa que mais gosto no mundo.

\- Vou dar alguns pra você então. – Judy nunca vira alguém ficar tão empolgado ao falar de mirtilos. – Trouxe um pouco para as minhas amigas, mas elas não gostam muito.

\- Ótimo. Sobra mais pra mim. – A coelha riu com ele enquanto pensava que logo teria que deixá-lo; e esse não era um pensamento muito animador.

* * *

 **Leave and get in a taxi, then kiss in the backseat**

 **(Saímos e entramos em um táxi, e nos beijamos no banco de trás)**

 **Tell the driver make the radio play and I'm singing like**

 **(Digo ao motorista para ligar o rádio** **e estou cantando como)**

Passearam mais um pouco e no fim da tarde pegaram um táxi para voltar ao apartamento de Nick. Logo Nick segurava a mão dela e aos poucos ia ficando mais ousado, subindo-a por seu braço e envolvendo-a pelos ombros.

\- Nick, tenho que voltar para a casa das minhas amigas. – Sussurrou Judy quando ele começou a beijar seu pescoço. Por sorte havia um vidro numa tonalidade opaca, que separava o motorista deles e o impossibilitava de ver o que acontecia.

\- Não, Cenourinha. – Ele respondeu antes de lhe dar mais um beijo, dessa vez nos lábios. – Venha pra minha casa. Você já vai embora na semana que vem. – Mais um beijo. Nick parecia não conseguir manter as mãos e os lábios longe dela. – Temos pouco tempo para ficarmos juntos.

\- Eu sei. Mas nem sequer tenho roupas para trocar se formos pra sua casa. – Ela disse ofegante, esperando que ele lhe desse mais um beijo.

\- Podemos ir buscá-las. – Nick deu apenas um selinho nela e Judy sentiu seu coração acelerar.

\- Eu vim pra passar a semana com elas. O que vão pensar? – Nick deu um beijo mais prolongado dessa vez e apertou a cintura dela.

\- Vão pensar que você gosta de mim. – Ele disse se afastando apenas o suficiente para se encararem.

\- Eu gosto. – Judy respondeu sem desviar os olhos dos dele.

\- Então qual é o problema? – Nick insistiu voltando a beijar o pescoço dela.

\- Nenhum. – A coelha respondeu se entregando aos beijos dele.

* * *

 **Come on, be my baby, come on**

 **(Vamos lá, seja minha namorada, vamos lá)**

Eles passaram aquela semana inteira juntos. Nick, que trabalhava numa empresa de computadores com Finnick, pedira ao amigo para informar aos donos que ele precisava ficar uma semana afastado para resolver problemas pessoais. E assim ficou com Judy aproveitando o tempo que tinham. E quanto mais tempo passava com a coelha, sentia mais vontade de pedi-la para ficar com ele. Para namorar com ele. Mas sempre acabava voltando atrás, pois sabia dos planos dela. Simplesmente se recusava a pedir que ela esquecesse seus sonhos por ele.

A única coisa que sabia era que, se pudesse, não se separaria dela. Mesmo que se conhecessem há tão pouco tempo.

* * *

 **I'm in love with the shape of you**

 **(** **Estou apaixonado pelo seu corpo)**

 **We push and pull like a magnet do**

 **(** **Como ímãs, nossa atração nos faz ir e voltar)**

 **Although my heart is falling too**

 **(** **Mesmo que meu coração esteja se apaixonando também)**

 **I'm in love with your body**

 **(** **Estou apaixonado pelo seu corpo)**

Judy estava no banho e Nick começava a se desesperar pensando na despedida deles. Aquela era a última noite que ela passaria em Zootopia. Na manhã seguinte, ele teria que levá-la à estação de trem e já podia sentir a dor em seu coração ao ter que vê-la entrar num trem, sabendo que não se veriam tão cedo.

Estava sentindo-se péssimo e então sentiu o cheiro de mirtilos vindo do banheiro, e ficou confuso. Foi até lá para descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

\- Judy? – Ele chamou abrindo a porta do banheiro, vendo o contorno do corpo dela na porta do box fechada.

\- Hm? – A coelha indagou esfregando seu pelo, enquanto ele se aproximava.

\- Por que estou sentindo cheiro de mirtilos aqui? – Nick perguntou confuso fazendo-a rir. Judy abriu a porta do box, deixando apenas seu rosto visível.

\- É um novo xampu que eu comprei. – Ela o olhava de maneira sedutora. Pelo menos ele interpretou assim.

\- E por que escolheu um xampu com essência de mirtilos? – A raposa começou a tirar a camisa. Estava decidido a entrar no chuveiro com ela.

\- Ah! Eu ouvi dizer que essa era a coisa favorita de alguém. – A coelha respondeu num dar de ombros. – Mas já me esqueci quem disse isso.

\- Jura? – Judy assentiu. Nick passou a língua nos lábios e terminou de se despir. – Bom, essa é minha coisa favorita também. – Ele respondeu abrindo mais a porta do box, vendo o corpo dela por completo e sentindo seu coração acelerar.

\- Tem certeza que mirtilo é sua coisa favorita no mundo? – A jovem perguntou maliciosamente e Nick apenas negou com a cabeça antes de envolvê-la pela cintura e beijá-la sob o chuveiro. O que eram mirtilos se comparados a ela?

* * *

 **And last night you were in my room**

 **(** **Na noite passada você estava no meu quarto)**

 **And now my bedsheets smell like you**

 **(** **E agora meus lençóis têm o seu cheiro)**

 **Every day discovering something brand new**

 **(** **Todos os dias descobrindo algo novo)**

 **I'm in love with the shape of you**

 **(** **Estou apaixonado pelo seu corpo)**

Finalmente chegara o momento. Eles estavam de pé na estação de trem e Judy tinha que entrar, pois já haviam feito a segunda chamada para os passageiros. Nick estava triste, mas tentava se controlar para não preocupar Judy. Ela estava seguindo sua vida, e ele tentaria seguir com a dele.

\- Então, acho que isso é um adeus, né? – Ele perguntou tentando sorrir, mas falhando miseravelmente.

\- É um até logo. – Judy disse com um sorriso triste. A última chamada soou e Judy não tinha mais tempo para dizer o que queria. Eles trocaram um último beijo, sem se importar com os outros animais que estavam por perto, e Judy entrou no trem, que começava a partir. Nick correu atrás do trem enquanto ele ainda estava devagar.

\- Cenourinha! – Ele gritou e a coelha olhou para ele com lágrimas nos olhos. – Você sabe que me ama, não é? – Judy sorriu e começou a chorar enquanto o trem ganhava velocidade e Nick começava a ficar pra trás.

\- Eu sei! – Ela respondeu, também gritando. Nick sorriu e ela chorou enquanto o via ficar cada vez menor enquanto o trem se distanciava.

 **Come on, be my baby, come on**

 **(Vamos lá, seja minha namorada, vamos lá)**

 **Come on, be my baby, come on** **(I'm in love with your body)**

 **(Vamos lá, seja minha namorada, vamos lá) [Estou apaixonado pelo seu corpo]**

 **Every day discovering something brand new**

 **(** **Todos os dias descobrindo algo novo)**

 **I'm in love with the shape of you**

 **(** **Estou apaixonado pelo seu corpo)**

 **[Shape of You – Ed Sheeran]**

 **Início: 27/04/2017.**

 **Término: 25/06/2017.**


End file.
